wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrod Starsong, Druid of the Pack
What I have done... no... what I 'could' have done. That's why I went into hiding. ~Jarrod explaining to Malfurion how he was not in the Eternal slumber of the rest of the known Druids of the Pack Description Standing a few inches above 8 feet it makes him one of the taller night elves. His chest is scarred and tanned from the long ours spent outdoors. The scares are from self inflicted wounds by his Feral spirit inside. His hair, once a dark blue color, is now stark white from the constant taxing of his strength that was involved in controlling his feral spirit. His amber eyes glow a bright amber because of his druidic powers. Background One of the original druids of the Pack following the teachings of Goldrinn and unfortunatley one of the many that fell to the feral urges just as the rest of his pack did. Eventually another druid came along, Ralaar, and gave not only him but the entire pack back their control of these feral spirits. Jarrod knew what he was capable of and because of that he fled from the pack venturing far into Night Elf land for hundreds of years wresting his feral spirit for domination of his own body. Once he regained full control of himself and sealed the Worgen spirit within him he returned to Darnassus as no more than an herbalist and healer. None of the ones he had known before he left recognized him as he had aquired many scarred acrossed his chest, which he usually kept bare, and his hair had gone from what was once a deep sea blue to the stark whiteness of freshly fallen snow. The druids of the pack had been forced into an Eternal slumber by Malfurion himself. Instead of being angry at Malfurion for forcing his brothers and sisters to sleep he was happy. He knew what they were all capable of if they lost control and even then after years in solitude devoted to nothing more than surviving and controlling the spirit within him he still barely had the grasp necessary to keep control. He did not, however, give up druidism though he was not an open practitioner he continued to train himself in secret in the ways of healing and balance so as to strengthen his control over the Worgen within him. He owned a small herbalists shop within Auberdine that he worked from growing amazing plants with his druidism and, though some questioned it, most were just grateful that there was a steady supply of herbs within Auberdine with which Jarrod became a rather skilled alchemist learning as he went how to best create tonics for healing and cleansing. For every potion he made that could make up for one of his druidic power's he felt that that was another step away from using his abilities an, inadvertently, unleashing the Worgen. He was settling nicely into his life in Auberdine when the third war erupted. He had little choice but to defend his homeland as a small group of demons marched on Auberdine he rallied the Sentinels there who, even though they did not know he had any combat training, followed him for his inspiration. He charged headlong into battle wielding a pair of metallic claws and tore into the demons with a ferocity that surprised both the demons, causing their forward assault to falter as they regrouped, and the sentinels who had not seen such violence and pure anger since the Druids of the Claw. After the demon attack force that had struck Auberdine was defeated Jarrod could no longer remain hidden from the eyes of the druids with the Third war underway High Priestess Tyrande had awakened Malfurion Stormrage. Before Jarrod could relocate himself Malfurion, having followed rumors of a lost druid hiding in Auberdine, appeared at his door in a silent fury that nearly caused Jarrod, on the spot to release the Worgen within and fight for his freedom. He resisted the urge only then realizing the 'silent wrath' he had felt emanating from Malfurion was his own directed towards Malfurion. Before the anger could well up further within himself Malfurion made his move and produced from his side a horn that was unmistakable. The Horn of Cenarius. With a single clear note that seemed to tear through every fiber of Jarrod's existence he felt the last vestiges of the Worgen vanish completely. Whether gone or sealed he didn't care he openly wept before Malfurion and thanked hime profusely for feeing him from the torment that had been his bearing. Following Malfurion throughout the course of the Third war he aided in the awakening of the Druids and the defense of the world tree Nordrassil. After having lost his immortality he returned to Auberdine to continue in his Herbalist shop and, only when asked, teaching those few new druids that asked for his wisdom. Other than Malfurion none knew of his connection to the Druid's of the Pack. For many years Jarrod Starsong was an avid teacher and skilled herbalist of Auberdine... until the great cataclysm struck Azeroth as Deathwing burst from deepholm to attack all of the mortal races the initial blast of magic hit Jarrod harder than most. Striking him as he slept he awoke in a cold sweat panting and screaming as the Worgen within him tor itself free of the restrained The Horn of Cenarius had placed on him. This time however was different as he felt the knowledge of that form return to him it came in a much greater clarity then it ever had before and he once again felt a deep connection to the spirit of Goldrinn though he felt no feral urges no need to tear anyone, friend or foe, limb from limb. As he rolled out of bed with a new mindset clicking into place, he was finally whole again, his entire house shook and he felt more tremors coming. He moved quickly out of his house grabbing none of his possessions and martialing all of Auberdine onto the several boats that were at the docks and, not a moment to soon, sailing them towards Teldrassil. As Jarrod watched Deathwing himself flew over Darkshore leaving only a burnt trail behind him. He felt tears come to his eyes and his rage well inside if him as he gave a horrible howl into the nights air that none that have not encountered a Worgen would have heard before. With the opening of the Greymane Wall and the Revelation of the Greymane Worgen curse he felt he would be needed in teaching the Gilneans how to control their inner Worgen so he once again took the form of a Worgen in order to teach the new generation of Druid's of the Pack as Ralaar had once taught him. With the recent events in Gilneas he would reveal himself to have maintained control of the form and now, to aid the gilnean's in controlling their feral side, he has taken the Worgen form again only to this time find a more deep and meaningful connection to it feeling once again more at home in the Worgen form then not. Impressions of others A place where anyone who has met Jarrod can post what they thought of him from a passing coversation, a visit to his store, or a shared Third war combat experience. Notes -- I'm not perfect with the lore if anyone noticed anything amiss in my bio please send me a message telling me about it and giving me the correct information thank you.